


Винаходи

by Каї (kaiender)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sex Toys, Переклад українською | Translation in Ukrainian
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%97
Summary: Звісно ж Лео винайшов і секс-іграшки.





	Винаходи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inventions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946655) by [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose). 



— Що це? — спитав Зо.

Лео відповів. Зо з гуркотом віджбурив на верстат.

— Навіщо?

— А до хвойд навіщо ходять? Іноді у тебе нема партнера, а власній руці не вистачає майстерності, — сказав Лео. — До того ж тут немає ризику захворіти чи завагітніти.

— Але є ризик скабок. Дуже болючих скабок.

Лео пояснював, що нутрощі дерев’яного пристрою укриті спідкою, і Зо витріщався на різноманітні матеріали та текстури.

— Святий Боже, Лео. А далі що?

Лео помахав фалічним предметом.

— Для чоловіків та жінок, — пояснив він. — Теж ретельно відшліфоване та відполіроване, щоб не загрожували скабки, хоч я ще допрацьовую покриття, бодай поліпшити відчуття.

— Все це, щоб люди могли ефективніше шморгати? — зітхнув Зо. — Я не тестуватиму жоден з цих приладів. Я вже знаю, якими поганими виходять твої перші зразки. Покличеш, як буде третя версія.

— Гаразд. Ніко вже обидва їх спробував, — безтурботно погодився Лео.

Зо покліпав очима. То ось чому вранці Ніко виглядав таким щасливим.


End file.
